


Rapimento prima di Natale

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Le rugissement du dragon [1]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Introspection, M/M, Suspense
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 13:44:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15074399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Aoba viene rapito una settimana prima di Natale.Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ty-Q41lCb1k.Aoba/Ren; Aoba/Kōjaku; Aoba/Noiz; Aoba/Mink; Aoba/Clear; Aoba/Virus e Aoba/Trip non-con.Faccio riferimento all’anime."Questa storia partecipa al Calendario dell’Avvento (Ripopoliamo i Fandom!) indetta dal gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp.”16 Dicembre. SEDICESIMA CASELLA.- Obbligo: Scrivi una storia in terza persona dove A viene rapito una settimana prima di Natale.





	Rapimento prima di Natale

Rapimento prima di Natale

  


Aoba mugolò, allungando le gambe, sentiva la testa pulsare e ansimò, un rivolo di saliva gli scivolò dalle labbra socchiuse e protese. Si allontanò i lunghi capelli azzurri dal viso e cercò di darsi la spinta, si massaggiò le tempie. Le terminazioni nervose collegate alla sua fluente capigliature erano sollecitate da dei dispositivi meccanici, le ondate di dolore scuotevano il corpo ignudo del giovane.

Quest’ultimo boccheggiò, le labbra rosee erano arrossate e le sue gote accaldate.

“E-era… mancava una settimana al Natale. Stavo comprando i regali…” pensò. Cercò di alzarsi in piedi, ma ricadde in ginocchio sul pavimento, le gambe socchiuse. Guardò la parete fatta di sbarre, tentò di raggiungerle a gattoni, ma ricadde pesantemente a terra.

< Sono stato rapito, ma chi può essere stato? > si chiese.

  


_Ren gli appoggiò la testa sulle gambe, fremendo sotto le carezze di Aoba._

“ _I-io… ti proteggerò sempre” disse con voce intensa e mascolina._

_Aoba arrossì, passando le dita tra la peluria nera del cagnolino digitale._

_< Nel mondo digitale è un uomo così bello, forte. Non mi stupisco che possa proteggermi, ma pensare che lo voglia fare mi fa battere il cuore  > pensò. Si deterse le labbra e sorrise._

“ _So che con te sono al sicuro” sussurrò._

  


“Ren! REN! Dove sei?!” gridò, venendo scosso da tremiti. I suoi occhi divennero liquidi e una lacrima gli rigò il viso.

< Cosa possono avergli fatto? Dov’è? Ancora non sa utilizzare bene il corpo di Sei… > pensò. Singhiozzò rumorosamente e si nascose il viso tra le mani.

  


_K_ _ō_ _jaku_ _stava dipingendo dei fiori rosso sangue su dei fogli, vide Aoba entrare e li gettò dentro le fiamme. Socchiuse gli occhi e gli sorrise, grattandosi la cicatrice che aveva sul naso._

“ _Vuoi sistemati i capelli?” gli chiese._

_Aoba annuì e si sedette su una sedia._

_K_ _ō_ _jaku_ _si rese conto che aveva un occhio nero e inarcò un sopracciglio._

“ _Hai sempre i capelli da ragazza, ci credo che da bambino pensassi che eri una bambina” disse._

“ _Non sono una ragazza” gemette Aoba._

_K_ _ō_ _jaku_ _s’inginocchiò davanti a lui e gli prese le mani tra le proprie._

“ _Per me sarai sempre la più bella delle principesse e se dei bulli oseranno farti soffrire se la vedranno con me. Se arriveranno addirittura a farti del male, scopriranno che la mia lama può togliere la vita fin troppo facilmente” promise._

  


Aoba si coricò su un fianco, si richiuse su se stesso in maniera fetale e le lacrime gli rigarono il viso.

< E se fosse stata la yakuza per vendicarsi? Se volessero uccidere Kōjaku? > si chiese.

  


_Noiz gli afferrò il viso con una mano e lo baciò, le sue labbra erano gelide._

“ _C-che diamine fai?!” strillò Aoba, tirandosi indietro. La sua figura si rifletteva nelle iridi color ghiaccio del giovane. La luce della lampada elettrica si rifletteva nello smile insanguinato che Noiz teneva sul cappello di lana._

“ _Sentivo il sapore della vittoria sulle tue labbra. Solo un giocatore può sentirlo da un altro giocatore” disse con voce atona._

“ _Tu sei strano” borbottò Aoba._

“ _E tu non puoi perdere” disse Noiz._

  


Aoba si mordicchiò il labbro e sgranò gli occhi.

“N-non posso darmi per vinto… tornerò a casa, rivedrò mia nonna per Natale. Devo avere fiducia” si disse e con fatica si rimise seduto.

  


_Mink si sciolse i capelli e accarezzò la guancia di Aoba, le iridi dorate di quest’ultimo divennero liquide._

_< Una persona così forte e violenta, con me riesce a diventare così delicata. Sembra quasi impossibile  > pensò._

“ _Il grande spirito mi ha detto che tu puoi aiutarmi con la mia vendetta. Da quando il vento ti ha condotto da me, le urla della mia gente si sono sopite. Nei miei occhi ancora rivedo le fiamme, ma… ora so che c’è speranza” disse Mink._

_Aoba si deterse le labbra con la lingua._

“ _Ti aiuterò il più possibile” disse all’indiano, che gli sorrise._

  


< Forse sono stati gli uomini della Toue. Ecco, sicuramente mi hanno rapito quei pazzi assassini! > si disse. Riuscì ad alzarsi in piedi, le gambe gli tremavano e avvertiva delle ondate di dolore scuotere il suo intero corpo. La vista gli si oscurò, risuonò un cigolio metallico e dei passi, mentre Aoba crollava all’indietro.

Delle mani lo afferrarono al volo e Aoba riuscì a mettere a fuoco un viso.

“Clear” biascicò.

Clear lo prese tra le braccia e lo strinse al petto.

“Tranquillo Master, vi porto in salvo. Gli altri ci aspettano fuori, la mia programmazione mi permetterà di anticipare le mosse della sorveglianza” disse il cyborg.

Aoba gli sorrise.

“State tutti bene, meno male” esalò.

“Virus e Trip stanno cercando di ricostruire il dominio di Tatsuo Toe e volevano te e il tuo potere, Master. Fortunatamente Mizuki ha assistito al tuo rapimento e ci ha potuto permettere di venirti a salvare. Li fermeremo ancora una volta, master” disse Clear.

“Insieme” disse Aoba.

< Per amor tuo, Master > pensò Clear.

  



End file.
